


The Children of the Vault

by chaosruby



Series: The God King [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cults, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Murder, Partying, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: The COV attacked a camp you had been buying supplies from, only for you to get caught up in the middle of the fight. The Calypso twins notice you, and it only gets better from there...
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Female Character(s), Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Series: The God King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask me what is going on in my head but i really love troy too
> 
> h e l p

There was no escape. The Children of the Vault bandits had infiltrated the camp you had only entered literally 20 minutes ago. You had only stopped by to grab some supplies and go, but no, now you had to try and escape without being caught in the crossfire. You were an innocent bystander - but they didn't know that, and probably didn't care. You cursed yourself for coming out here. You had two more cans of soup left at home, you should've just travelled to the camp tomorrow to scavenge instead. 

All you could think to do was try to make it to the exit, but as soon as you exited the market square, there were bodies strewn across the floor. Blood and organs could also be seen, there must've been a really explosive grenade. Yuck. 

You kept close to the walls of the buildings, immune to all the gunshots and screams as you walked as quick as you could to the exit. Until the camp leader stood in your way.

"If we have to fight, so do you, pretty lady. You're on our turf." The large man boomed at you, his weapons at the ready.

You scoffed, rolling your eyes, "Hell to the fucking no."

The answer you gave clearly made him angry as his nostrils flared, his cheeks reddening as he lifted his arm to try and shoot you. His bullets barely missed you as you dodged out of the way as quick as you could, hiding behind the nearest piece of cover you could find. Although, you couldn't stay there long.

A few of the COV bandits were heading your way and without even having time to panic, you fled. As you ran and dodged attacks from both parties, you fumbled around pulling a weapon from your belt. Any shooter that was aiming for you ended up with a bullet in their head, you weren't taking any chances. 

"Get back here!" 

You turned your head for a millisecond to see the boss heading straight for you, guns blazing. You had almost made it to the exit when the Calypso twins came into view.

"Fuck!" You cried out, turning round to face the fat man bundling towards you. 

The leader laughed crazily as he got closer, not noticing himself that the twins had arrived. You tried your best to dodge his attacks, shooting at him to no avail. You needed to get through his armour first, but there wasn't much time. The siren twins had started to cause chaos by the entrance and you were going to be doomed if you didn't get a move on.

You charged towards the huge man, hoping your shield would save you from the majority of the damage before it depleted, and leaped through the air to climb on top of his head. He reacted madly, trying to shake you off, dropping one of his guns to try and grab you. You pressed the tip of your weapon against his neck, on bare skin, and pulled the trigger. You let the whole clip sabotage his neck, until his head was barely attached to his body.

He fell to the floor with a huge thump, and you quickly jumped off of him before you were crushed under his weight. In a final act of triumph, you kicked his head harshly, smirking to yourself as it rolled away like a bouncy ball. 

"Now that was definitely stream worthy," You heard a female voice say, "did you get all of that Troy?"

"Damn right, Tyreen!" Troy laughed, "All of Pandora just got their minds blown by this foxy little lady right here!" 

Your eyes widened and you aimed your weapon at them. It was useless, they'd just seen you use the last bullets you had left. So you threw it to the ground in defeat. 

"I didn't come here to fight," You spoke, holding your hands up in the air, "I'm sorry for stealing your kill."

"Don't even worry about it doll!" Tyreen laughed, "That was a great show!"

"Uh, thanks?" You were unsure of what to do next. "So, uh, I'm just gonna-"

"We could use someone like you in our family, you know..." Troy began, taking a few steps towards you.

You took a few steps back in response to his advancement. 

"I do things on my own, so thank you, but no thanks." You said as kindly as you could muster, keeping your eyes on the duo.

"Aw, that's no fun," Troy pouted, looking at his sister, "what do you think Tyreen? She should come with us, shouldn't she?"

"Yeah, definitely!" She grinned, "She's already proven that she can handle it." 

You shook your head, edging backwards slowly yet far enough to stand next to the fallen gun of the man you had just murdered. You quickly crouched to pick it up, aiming it at the two who took up their defensive stances. 

"Come on doll," Tyreen sniggered, "do you really want to die today? We could have so much fun, killing, opening vaults. Blah blah blah, don't spoil it by making me kill you!" 

A bandit from the losing clan came into your vision, sneaking up behind the twins as quiet as a mouse. You quickly shot at his legs causing him to fall to the ground screaming, then sent two quick rounds into his head to finish him off. The twins turned to see the now dead man, relaxed and grinned at you as you lowered your weapon.

"Welcome to the family!" Troy beamed at you.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the COV camp to experience one of their victory parties... well, at least part of one.

The ride back to the home of the Calypso twins was a long one. You couldn't for the life of you think of a reason why they would come out so far just to destroy one little camp. The leader was quite cocky, but probably not the type to cause too much trouble. Either way, he was dead now so there wasn't much point of wasting any more thoughts on the poor bastard.

"Shall I give our new family member a tour, Ty?" Troy grinned as the car finally came to a stop.

"Sure, but make it quick, the party starts in an hour." Tyreen nodded at the both of you in goodbye as she climbed out of the vehicle.

Troy got out first, offering his hand out to help you down. You didn't take it, opting to jump out on your own. A small smirk appeared on his face but he didn't say anything, and instead he just began to walk off. You suspected that he wanted you to follow, but you waited by the car with your arms folded against your chest. 

"If you're not going to play nice, then neither am I!" He called out without looking back. "Give yourself a tour, but don't get murdered, newbie!"

You groaned, rolling your eyes, as you jogged to catch up with him. 

"I didn't need your help to get down, I wasn't doing anything wrong." You huffed, keeping up with his pace so you were walking next to him.

"Well I was being nice," He replied, raising an eyebrow at you, "you could've accepted it."

You scoffed and walked next to him in silence through the large metal gate. It closed behind you both, shutting the world out and locking the people in. 

The silence gave you time to study Troy. He was gorgeous, you had to admit. His red siren tattoos were abnormal, more violent and jagged than his sisters, but they gave him that edgy look that suited his character. You didn't know if the twins treated all of their new cultists this way. You hated the term, but you'd technically gone with them willingly - even though it was just so you didn't get killed.

"That," Troy said pointing to a large building in the distance, "is the Holy Broadcast centre. It's where we do most of our streams and events, you know, to get people to come and join us. That's where we're headed, but,"

"But what?" You questioned.

Suddenly, you were pushed into a small gap between two little metal shacks and pressed against a hard wall. Troy kept you held there, his hand behind your head so you didn't bang it against the metal and a hand on your waist. His lean body was close to you, and you could smell a mixture of sweat, blood and deodorant coming off of him. It was surprisingly the most attractive smell you'd ever come across on the whole of Pandora, but you were still in shock at his quick movements.

"I thought this was supposed to be a tour?" You finally choked out, not as sarcastically as you'd hoped it to sound as you looked up at him.

"How about we make a _de_ tour instead. I think my room is the only place you need to know about." Troy suggested, leaning down to whisper in your ear, "I really want to fuck you right now." 

This was very unexpected but, could you really say no? 

"Hmmm," You smirked, placing your hands around his neck, "well there's no-one watching us right now... and you can always show me your room later."

"Holy fuck," Troy groaned quietly, moving his lips down to lick and bite at your neck. 

You moved your head to the side slightly to give him better access to your skin, whimpering softly at the pain and pleasure you were receiving. Troy kissed each sensitive area he had bitten, a small token of affection to thank you, before sliding his human hand into the front of your trousers - and underwear. He wasn't playing around. 

You hadn't had sex in a while, good men were hard to find on Pandora, yet in front of you was a handsome eager man who knew exactly what he was doing. His index finger found your clit, rubbing it gently. You legs twitched slightly at the foreign feeling, and Troy removed his hand. You frowned but then watched him suck on his finger, his saliva coating it completely before he forced his way back into your pants again. His now lubed up digit went back to rest on your clit, moving in slow circular motions, as his robotic hand grabbed your chin, forcing you to kiss his lips. 

You kissed him with a fiery passion, rocking your hips gently in hopes he would understand. You needed him to finger fuck you, right this second. Using your free hands, you struggled blindly to undo your trouser buttons and zip. He chuckled into the kiss, not letting your lips escape his until you finally loosened your pants. His hand now had more room and so it slipped down further, his long fingers now circling your dripping wet core. 

"Please," You breathed out, pushing on his hand through the fabric of your clothes.

He happily obliged, pushing the tip of his index finger inside of you slowly, teasing you. The sound of footsteps didn't faze either of you as your lips collided again, his pace quickening until you were wet enough for him to bring his middle finger into the action. 

Your knees were weak as he finger fucked you violently, the feeling was heavenly. He was definitely a God. You couldn't help yourself any longer, the sex deprivation along with the feeling of his skilled fingers, took you over the edge. You let out a loud moan, making him kiss you once again to quieten you down as you orgasmed. Troy didn't waste any time, taking his hand to his mouth to lick your juices of his fingers.

"Fuck, you taste so good." He groaned, smirking at you.

"Can I taste you now?" You purred, pushing him backwards so you could drop to your knees.

"You're so filthy, Troy," Tyreen said in disgust, standing by the entrance to the little alleyway. 

"Ugh, go away Tyreen, I'm busy." He growled in her direction. 

"No, both of you, out now." She ordered, stomping her foot childishly, "we have a party to attend. Let's go!"

Tyreen stormed off and Troy sighed, taking your hand to help you up from the floor. You did your trousers back up.

"Yes mum.." You whispered, rolling your eyes.

Troy laughed, then kissed you once more, "Don't worry baby, we won't have to stay long."

"And then you'll give me that tour of your room?" You asked cheekily.

"Definitely." He grinned, pulling you out of the cramped space.

Troy kept his arm around your waist the whole journey towards the Holy Broadcast Centre, and then throughout the whole party. Even during his and Tyreen's dramatic entrance, you were next to him. He wasn't letting you get away.


End file.
